


Suddenly Seymour

by orphan_account



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barista!Cathy, Florist!Jane, Fluff and Angst, Loosely based on Little Shop of Horrors, Pining, and Henrat as a mean old dentist, bit sad and gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: // "With sweet understanding, Seymour is my friend. //Or, A Parrmour Coffee Shop AU no one needed except yours truly.
Relationships: Catherine Parr & Jane Seymour, Catherine Parr/Jane Seymour, Catherine of Aragon & Catherine Parr, Katherine Howard & Catherine Parr, abusive Henry Tudor/Catherine Parr
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Suddenly Seymour

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally planning for this to be a two parter fic, but due to writer's block, this fic will be at least three chapters long. This is also a little apology fic for those who are waiting on my other fic "Guess It's All So Different", which I will update shortly. Note: This is a self indulgent fic, so beware the fluff XD

For Catherine Parr, it was constant to feel tired. It was routine- waking up, heading to work, lunch with Kitty, driving home, dealing with her boyfriend, eating, sleeping, grocery shopping, and insomnia after waking up in the middle of the night, quietly tiptoeing to her laptop. Her fingers typing the magic missing in her life. 

Henry didn't like the writing, though, no matter the time of day. _"You're no Shakespeare, darling,"_ He'd murmur into her hair, hands around her waist causing her discomfort. _"Why don't you use those pretty little fingers for something more important?"_

She knows this game well; Just comply, and he won't hurt you. It’s all for the better. It doesn't matter if he suffocates you by his hands or his words, if the bruises itch, because at least he is there. At least he isn't leaving.

Her father worked himself to death, leaving 5 year old Cathy and her mother to fend for themselves. They tried but home always felt unstable, empty words and empty stomachs became natural in the household. (Except that one Christmas, where Aunt Lina came back from Spain and had decided to spoil Maud's daughter rotten. She got presents, a gluttonous dinner, and smiles that weren't forced for once.)

Then of course, her mother had to die from a heart attack weeks after Cathy turned 19. Great timing, leaving her to deal with grief, the pains of being an orphan, and Henry, all by herself. 

  
Mother of the year, she muses bitterly sometimes. And maybe that's why she keeps Henry around because Henry's abuse makes her feel numb, numb enough withstand any other stupid emotion she harbors.

"Ma'am? Can I have my order?" The customer in front asked, noticing the dazed cashier staring at the void of the Starbucks blenders.

Shit.

"Yes, your order?" She grabbed her pen and notepad, scolding herself. _Get yourself together, Parr._ She asked for the customer's name before sliding the order for Kitty to make.

"Next," she said. She noticed morning glory in her eyes itching her eye, which was embarrassing. She took a moment to turn back and wipe them. When she turned around, another customer was already in front.

A woman. A very pretty woman.

No joke, she was beautiful. her blonde hair was in a messy bun, eyes a cool shade of grey, her lips were laced in an easy smile. She was wearing a brown leather coat and had held her shoulder bag in a grip. She looked like a business woman, maybe a lawyer. Whatever she was, she had a nice aura around her. The type who'd give free hugs.

"May I take your oh-order?" _She’s stammering_ , why is she _stammering_?! Cathy, get yourself together!

"Yes! I'll have..." The pretty blonde places her fingers under her chin, like she was playfully thinking. "A strawberry and cream frap would be berry nice, wouldn't it?" 

Wait, what?...Was that a pun? Before she can process the blonde let out a hearty chuckle. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! I like making puns anywhere, even my friends are annoyed by it!" After a second, she added "Sorry, it’s so cheesy!"

How is this stranger so friendly? A small smile crept to her face, out of respect. "It's not cheesy at all, Ma’am." She quickly scribbled down her order. She can feel herself blushing much to her chagrin.

"Your name, Ma’am?" 

"Give me any name you like." The woman said in that playful tone. _Oh, I can play that game._ She wrote Sunshine in the plastic cup, hesitating before adding a little heart next to it.

"To go or for here?" Cathy asked.

"To go," Sunshine answered. "I usually love staying here to relax, but the kiddos need me." Oh, a teacher then. No wonder she was this cheery. Cathy gave her an awkward "Nice!" as a response, which she regrets later because with her deep vocabulary, how is the word 'nice' is the only thing she could articulate?

The woman laughs.

After paying, a sly Kitty handing the drink, and a "Thank you berry much," The stranger Sunshine finally left, but not without beaming another smile at the flustered cashier.

"Looks like someone's in loooove," Kit teased. Cathy groaned.

-

It went on, for weeks, and she still didn't have a name. 

What she did have was Sunshine-Blondie-Punny Girl- Frodo-Spock-Hamilton-Percy Jackson-Voldemort, coming in every Tuesday and Thursday, sometimes Saturdays (not that she was keeping track, Kitty teases). Every time Blondie would come in, she would differ the puns and styles, but had the same smile and laugh that made Cathy's stomach flutter with butterflies.

"I find this very a-peel-ing." Sunshine laughed one time, after taking a sip of banana frap that Cathy served her, her pun bringing out a rare chuckle out of Cathy.

Sometimes she'd stay, order extra coffee and draw on a small notepad. Cathy could see Blondie drawing, mostly flowers, a variety of small sketches, yet they looked so real.

"They're very beautiful," Cathy whispers, when Blondie showed her recent doodle of sunflowers.

Cathy shook her head after Blondie asked if she drew as well. "I don't really draw."

"What do you do then? You know, besides work here?" 

No customer, no- nobody’s one’s ever asked her that before. "Um. Uh-" Cathy coughed, before clearing her voice. "I... write a little."

Blondie's eyes sparkled. "Really? What do you write? I don't write stories, but I like readings poems-"

"I like poems!" Cathy blurbed out. Awkward pause. The blonde stranger laughs. "I mean, I like writing mostly anything, but my friends note that I write really good poems."

"I'd love to read a poem of yours." Blondie said, sunshine smiling on Cathy again. The day goes by as normal, yet the difference lies in 

Oh, she can write her a poem. Maybe even ten.

-

Four weeks later, Kitty cracked the case.

"Her name is Jane!" Kit exhaled, after taking a bite of the hot Thai food they ordered at their last shift.

“Huh.” Jane. The name sounds so common, very unlike the nickname she made up for their amusement, but somehow so fitting for the blonde stranger she had grown fond of. Jane, Jane, _Jane._

"-And before you ask, Anna found out." Kitty said, taking another bite. Anna is Kitty's girlfriend, the gym instructor in the same building where they worked. At first Anna and Cathy didn't really seem eye to eye, Cathy having absolutely high standards for anyone who wanted to be with Kitty. Especially when she knows about all the sons of bitches who have hurt her best friend. It took them a year, but when Anna stayed and proved herself time and time again (and Kitty convincing her that she is capable _now_ of seeing the red flags of a bad relationship) did Cathy relent to (and technically “allow”) their relationship. 

Not that hers was any better, but her best friend holds a huge chunk of her heart, and she simply wants her to be truly happy (Even if she couldn’t have that herself, Kitty deserves it. Kitty deserves _the world._ )

"Anna saw her enter the water station right across our building's street, ordering like gallons of water." Kitty takes a slurp of her noodles. "And then, she went into the flower shop next to the station. It turns out- She owns the place!" 

"She's a florist?" So the 'kiddos' she was always mentioning, those were her plants? 

"Yep! Anna went there herself. The store is named _Seymour Flowers_ , property of Jane Seymour written on the front. And I get it, see-more flowers? Kinda sounds like another of her puns!" Kitty laughs.

Cathy could only blush, swirling the Thai noodles in her plastic cup.

"Now that I have you properly informed, what are you gonna do? Finally ask her out and leave our worst dentist Henrat for good?"

"I won't- I'll probably just stop by. You know, tell her I know her name." She rolls her eyes at the dentist comment. Not that she can blame Kit, Henry is lackluster at his job. After one appointment, Kit vowed to never let "Henry-stinky-breath" near her teeth ever again.

Henry. Doctor Henry Orin Tudor. 25. 6’2. Redhead. Slightly overweight. Roommate. Boyfriend. Horrible, horrible boyfriend, but boyfriend nonetheless.

Kitty looks at Cathy as she dazes off again, tilting her head. "You okay, Cath?"

"Still sleepy. Brew me another coffee?"

-

She notices the flower shop every day before entering the building. It was Monday, a day before Jane will stop by for her morning coffee, when she should probably stop by. 

No. 

Yes.

Maybe? It'll stop all of Kitty's teasing. But that would mean going to Jane's flower shop, Jane's property. What if she's invading Jane's safe zone? What if Jane didn't want her to see this personal part of her life? What if Jane didn't want to be seen with a filter because of her job? What if Jane will hate-

_Woah Cathy. Stop overthinking. Stop. Don't go there._

  
Cathy stares for half a minute, admires the flowers up on the front, before crossing the path back. 

-

“I saw you, you know.” Jane sips her coffee that fine Tuesday, eyebrow gently arched at the now flustered barista.

_Shit._

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by Mj Rodriguez & George Salazar's rendition of Suddenly Seymour, which I totally recommend especially if you're a fan of LSOH.
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yqb6juQXNf4


End file.
